Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential device, particularly a vehicle differential device which distributively transmits rotational force to a pair of output shafts, the rotational force being transmitted from a vehicle-installed power source to a differential case, the differential case being housed in a transmission case.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as the above-mentioned kind of differential device, Japanese Patent No. 3915719, for example, has made known a differential device including a plurality of oil intake holes which are formed in an outer peripheral wall of the differential case at intervals in its peripheral direction so as to pass through the outer peripheral wall in an inside-outside direction and take lubricant oil into the differential case.
Although, however, the differential device of Japanese Patent No. 3915719 is designed with consideration of positions and orientations of the plurality of oil intake holes provided to the outer peripheral wall of the differential case, the design is only intended to efficiently scrape up or scoop up the lubricant oil held in a bottom portion of a transmission case into the differential case. The differential device of Japanese Patent No. 3915719 is designed without specific consideration of the taking of the lubricant oil in the transmission case into rotation sliding portions between pinions (differential gears) and a pinion shaft (differential gear support portion).